rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Tom
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rockstar Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Red Dead Redemption page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ilan xd (Talk) 17:09, September 9, 2011 Nice. You here, these are some good messages :) -- Ilan xd 17:12, September 9, 2011 (UTC) What's up, Tom? :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 20:32, September 9, 2011 (UTC) That's good. Just thought I'd say, "Hi." :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 21:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I think I need to correct you Tom, I'm now a Bureaucrat here. ;) Things have been going so well for me here and there's no drama. I'm sorry, but I'm happy I left the GTA Wiki. It's awesome because I don't have to put up with Jeff or Klu Klux clan or Gtacrzy. And get this, I'm having fun again editing. Just thought I'd give you a quick update. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 15:30, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) Have things been going well for you on L.A. Noire wiki? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 15:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) So you don't want to be Admin here? -- Ilan xd 16:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I removed your admin's rights, just ask me and I will give you them back :) -- Ilan xd 18:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Template How did you create that template for your userpages? I could really use one of those. ;) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 22:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC) That's enough help. :) Thanks for the info. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 22:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I changed my mind, I got another idea that I think will work just as well. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 22:42, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I was going to make a template for myself on the other wikis until I realized how stupid that sounded. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 23:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) GTA Wiki You should see what's been said to Jeff on GTA Wiki. A big message left by Gboyers (He came back for some reason) to Jeff telling him his "Concerns." I was referenced in it as well. :) Just thought I'd give you a quick update. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 14:57, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Now my name's been brought up about 300 times and now alot of the fight is about me. I didn't know I'd ever be so popular. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 01:30, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I think it might have a good outcome. I told you because I thought you might be interested in it. Some of the things Jeff is saying about me is just flat out not true; like saying I'm always wailing at him (Give me a break, two times I said something) and I was just so tempted to say something and prove him wrong, but this "Petulant Brat" is better then that. Let us not forget how mean I am to him. Yeah, right. I voted for him to be a Bureaucrat, he didn't vote for me. I know I wasn't that in love with the idea of him becoming a Bureaucrat, but I voted "Yes" anyway. And I was never trying to take his rights away, he went nuts, insulted all of us and acted like he was never gonna edit there again so I just asked you if he was going to get his Bureaucrat rights taken away. It was just a question, that's all. I was not "Trying" to do anything. :And it seems to me like you might think I'm mad at you for not taking my block off. Don't ever think that! No, I was never mad at you for anything. You made it fun for me to edit there until it just became too much and I left. :) That block was just the last straw and anyway, I'm having alot more fun here then I ever did on GTA Wiki. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the heads-up, too. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:30, September 15, 2011 (UTC) What?! this basterd copied info from the GTA wiki? I didn't knew that :<> Honestly he had some good idea: making a GTA wiki for only one era ;) -- Ilan xd 18:50, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha :) -- Ilan xd 18:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Not realy (maybe because it wasn't created by R*) :( Except for taking cars from people, but I will complete it soon, I complete the patrol cases, I like case 2, where you using a shotgun :) -- Ilan xd 19:03, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I didn't realize that he was taking articles from GTA Wiki. Again, thanks for the heads-up. :) Think the wiki will be taken down? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 19:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) You think that R* will buy Team Bondi in order to make LA Noire 2? I like the story but the antagonists are not "great", they just selling drugs, like in GTA. -- Ilan xd 19:08, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay. It's stupid when users do that and copy everything from the other wiki. I do admit, sometimes I like a template on a wiki and try to make one like it, but I don't copy pages. That's where I draw the line. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 19:17, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes I didn't know if you noticed, but we have userboxes on this wiki, if you want to use some. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 15:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I just realized that I was telling everyone else about them and forgot to tell you. That's not fair! :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 15:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) GTA, Red Dead and Saint's row Tom, look at this pic, you think this is true? -- Ilan xd 13:20, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you think that there is going to be LA Noire 2? -- Ilan xd 15:38, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Just got L.A. Noire. It's coming in the mail. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 21:31, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I got it for 24 dollars. Never underestimate the power of Ebay! :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 21:36, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Here's another quick update for you. GTANiKo is doing okay, he replied to us on Gangstar wiki and replied to Dan on the GTA Wiki. I'm glad he replied because he's been inactive for some time now and I was worried that something might have happened to him. He asked us why we left the GTA Wiki (I told him why I left, you can tell him why you left if you want.) In other news, Ilan accidentally removed his rights. Sound familiar? :) I gave them back to him. In GTA Wiki news, Dan and Jeff are talking about changing some of their policies. Well, that's the news. Weather at 10, sports at 11. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:47, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I wonder what happened to Haruhi, by the way Harushi is male or female? -- Ilan xd 19:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, wow! Now Ilan and myself are bureaucrats on Gangstar Wiki! Wow, I must be pretty well liked to be a bureaucrat on two Wikis! :) And if I'm not a bureaucrat, then I'm an admin! I don't even remember what it feels like to be a normal editor anymore, because it's been so long ago! Ha ha! :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 19:47, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to you let me know that L.A. Noire finally came and I love it. Can't stop playing it, too! I think I'm addicted to it! :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 23:56, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Leafsfanatic22 was asking me about that too. I promise that I am thinking about it, but I'm on alot of wikis already and sometimes I don't have the time. I know you know what that's like. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 17:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Great news Did you see this yet? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 05:21, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I heard that you went there. Hope you had fun. :) What I'm hoping this new trailer will do is hopefully clear up alot of speculation that people add to the GTA V page on the GTA Wiki and maybe help us with our GTA V page, too. Not to mention, I want to see it, too. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 20:16, October 28, 2011 (UTC) So, what do you think about that+how was in Portugal? -- Ilan xd 15:04, October 29, 2011 (UTC)